Story of a certain acquaintance
by Tithielle
Summary: This is what really happened at the end of season 4. Sam is in trouble. All of his friends reject him. The only one who seems to care is a certain vampire...


**One-shot written in Polish and translated by my friend who prefers to stay anonymous ;)  
**

* * *

_**Story of a certain acquaintance**_

* * *

"Hey, look, dude, it's so scary here."

"Oh, come on, it's not so bad."

"Dude, it's a cemetery. It's always scary. What..."

"What the...? Hey?...Aaaah!"

* * *

"Hey Sam." Sheriff Bellefleur said walking into Merlotte's. "I want to ask you a few questions"

Sam threw the dirty rag he was wiping the glasses with on the bar.

"Hello Andy. What's up?"

"You haven't heard yet? Two kids from Bon Temps High School were found last night in the cemetery. Dead. You know anything about that?"

"No. And why the hell should I?"

"Maybe it has something to do with your thing. You know. This shapeshifterizm."

"No!" Sam cried out, stopping himself from making a biting remark about the word 'schapeshifterizm' which does not exist. "The fact that I'm a shape-shifter does not mean I have something to do with every crime in this town!"

"I only meant that ever since various freaks started to show up around here, people started dying real quick."

"You can't blame it on shifters!" Sam was close to tears "It's vampires! They're the evil ones! I never killed anyone!...Ok, I'm recanting that last statement."

"Sam Merlotte, you're arrested for..."

"Fak Da Polis!" Sam yelled and disappeared, leaving his clothes behind. What the sheriff didn't know was that Sam shifted into a small fly, and flew away from the bar.

Only, he didn't know where to go. They would be searching for him in his hut. He realized a long time ago that Sookie is a real bitch, so her place was out as well. Oh yeah, Luna! She'd been hitting on him all the time, surely she won't refuse to help him.

So he buzzed away in the direction of Luna's house. It took him a whole day. He shifted back into his own form right on her doorstep. Unfortunately, the door were opened by Emma.

"Sam!" She cheered "What you got hanging there?"

At this moment, Luna walked in.

"You pervert! Get out! Coming around and demoralizing my daughter! I don't ever wanna see you again!"

Sam, unable to get a word in, thanks to her ranting, backed out quickly, shifted into a dog, and started running.

"Woof, woof, woof!" Barked Sam, which meant: "You stupid whore!"

However, on the inside, Sam Merlotte was devastated. He run out of friends. Nobody wants him, poor-thing, and he's so nice to them! Nobody accepts him because of who he is, because he's a shifter. Well tough. He has to make some kind of decision. Without knowing how, Sam found himself at Sookie's. The doors were ajar, so he run inside.

The house was quiet. 'Guess no one's home' thought Sam and he shifted back into human. However, at this exact moment, Eric walked out of the living room. Sam could not not notice that his gaze stopped momentarily on the shifter's privates.

"Mmm..." That's more or less the sound the blonde vampire gave forth.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, straightening up and flexing slightly.

"It's my house" Eric replied in low voice. Sam didn't recall this voice sounding so melodiously before.

"And... where is Sookie?" Merlotte asked.

"I'm not interested in that." Eric murmured."She is not mine, I don't care."

Sam didn't know what to do. Looking into those cold, pale eyes, he forgot what he came here for. Meanwhile, Eric was slowly closing in with silent footsteps.

"I am here." He whispered."I can help you."

"They...The sheriff wants to arrest me in connection to the death of two kids." His voice broke down."I'm innocent! He hates me cause I'm a shifter!" Sam burst into tears.

Eric embraced him gingerly.

"There, there. Shall I kill him?" He asked.

"You would do that for me?" Sam lifted his sad, watery, puppy-dog eyes to the vampire, whom he didn't appreciate up till now.

"No problem" Erik murmured, and then he sunk into the lips of his shape-shifting and undoubtedly willing friend. Sam kissed back, gently pushing the vampire towards the couch in the living room...

Six hours later Sam laid on his back.

"Wow" He just sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"We should do it again sometime." Eric said, getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked confused. "You're not gonna stay with me?"

"The dawn is near. I have to go."

Eric kissed Sam on the forehead and disappeared into Sookie's closet.

When Sookie came back home around noon, the last thing she was expecting to see was a naked shifter on her living room couch. But her life was surprising, and that's exactly what she saw.

"Sam!"She yelled."What are you doing here?!"

Poor guy sprung up, forgetting his Adam's attire.

"I..."

"No, Sam, I can't do it."

"...what?"

"Leave it alone, nothing will ever come of it. We're done, stop hoping, I don't want you..."

"WHOA BITCH!" Sam cut her off."You don't think I'm here for you, do you?"

"And who else? I know you've loved me for a long time and you can't stop thinking about me, but it just won't work, please understand..."

Sam had had it with this bullshit. He shifted into a dog as fast as possible and he ran away from Sookie's house. She was probably thinking that he broke down and run out crying. Well, he didn't. Sam didn't know what to think about the last night. He still couldn't quite believe in what happened. Eric Northman. Wow. Not that he had never thought about it before. He even had dreams about it. He didn't want to allow the thought yet, but deep inside his shape-shifting soul he knew he was happy. For now however, he had to hold on till dusk, without getting caught by the sheriff.

With that in mind Sam ran into the forest, found himself a nice spot underneath a tree, changed back into man and sat down, dreaming.

"Exposing ourselves in public, huh?" Sam was awakened by Andy Bellefleur's shriek. He had enough. He saw no sense in further running from law enforcement. After all, he couldn't change who he was. He let himself be led to the station in handcuffs, and then he was brutally pushed into a cell, stark naked. 'Good riddance I have nothing to be ashamed of' he thought. 'If I had a small one I could feel some embarrassment.'

However, after a few hours in the cell, Sam was so bored, he no longer cared what will happen to him. Let them lock him up for life, he already had the most glorious times with the most handsome vampire in the county, and maybe even the world. Who knows, maybe even in whole of America! Now he can die in peace.

Sam's pessimistic contemplations were interrupted by people's screams.

"Andy!" Sam called in vain, and his ears picked up the sounds of organs being thorn out and splashing of brains on walls. Suddenly the doors of his cell flew out, hitting the floor with a bang.

"Mmm..."

Sam knew this murmur well. It meant Eric saw something that pleased him.

"Eric! You came for me." Sam rejoiced.

"I promised I would kill the sheriff for you." Eric said. "Give or take few officers of the law. And the secretary as well. And some woman, that came to give a statement..."

Sam closed Eric's mouth with a kiss. They spent the next six hours in a cell at the police station in Bon Temps.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
